


Sidetrack

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Blair Sandburg Whump, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-23
Updated: 2003-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Danny and Blair reunite after the events of the lecture. Daniel's reason for taking the offer. Pre-Stargate.





	Sidetrack

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Tamy is uploading this for the author. You can read New Friends, part 1 at the archive.

  
Author's notes: Tamy is uploading this for the author. You can read New Friends, part 1 at the archive.   


* * *

Sidetrack

### Sidetrack

#### by LD Steen

Date Archived: 08/23/03  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/chilipepperz61/index.html  
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Story, Gen story, Crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Other Characters   Blair   No Pairing     The Sentinel   Blair Sandburg  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: The Movie (The job offer)  
Permission to archive: check with the author first  
Series: New Friends series #3  
Notes: Tamy is uploading this for the author. You can read New Friends, part 1 at the archive.   
Warnings: Blair whumping.   
Disclaimer: SG1 and The Sentinel and all characters are not the author's. Situations and story ideas are.   
Summary: Danny and Blair reunite after the events of the lecture. Daniel's reason for taking the offer. Pre-Stargate. 

* * *

"Blair, its me Danny. I'm in town doing a lecture. Could you call me at..." 

Blair replayed the message,noting the time had been less than an hour ago. He dialed then waited...and waited. Finally 15 rings later a rushed voice answered. "Hello...Blair?" 

"Hey Danny, how'd you know it was me?" 

"Blair, what are you doing right now?" 

"Right this minute, nothing. What's up Danny? You sound upset." 

"I need to see you. Can I meet you somewhere?" 

"How about my office?" 

"Twenty minutes?" 

"Sure Danny. Whatever you need." 

Twenty minutes later, Blair opened his door and was startled by the frazzled appearance of his old friend. 

"Jeeze Danny." Blair had observed the uncontrolled shivering, "Let me get the heat on. You're soaked." 

He rummaged around the office and found a blanket which he wrapped around his friend, then he turned up the heater. He grew increasingly concerned as Daniel's shivering became more pronounced. 

"Come on big brother, you're scaring me here. What's wrong?" 

He poured a cup of coffee and pushed it into Daniel's ice cold hands. 

"S..scared Blair...didn't know where else to go." 

"Scared? Scared of what? Talk to me Daniel." 

"Finished a lecture...what a joke. Everyone walked out. When I was leaving there was a car waiting, some woman, Cathrine Langford. Said she had a job for me. They knew everything about me Blair." 

Blair was relieved as the tremors started to die down some. 

"Who knew what? What kind of job?" 

"She said...translation," his panicked eyes caught his friend's. "It's something military Blair. What the hell does the military want with me?" 

"Take it easy Danny. Maybe it's just what she said, a job. Did she threaten you or anything?" 

"N...no. She just told me she knew I'd been kicked out of my apartment. That I have everything I own in my suitcases. Then she gave me a stack of papers and told me it was travel plans." 

"Whoa, back up. You were kicked out of your apartment? Why?" 

Daniel managed a wry grin. "I think my ideas about pyramids were just a little too radical. I'm a laughing stock Blair. A disgrace." 

"Bullshit! I've read everything you've ever wrote and you have solid proof behind your theories. People are just afraid to believe in what they can't see." Blair noticed the minute shaking of Daniel's hands as he warmed them on the coffee cup. As he drank deeply, Daniel started to relax a bit. 

"Now tell me about the suitcase thing." 

"Not much to tell." He indicated the bags he had dropped when he entered the room. "That's all I have left." 

"Do you have a place to stay?" 

Daniel shook his head. 

"Well, you do now. Let's get you settled then we'll figure out where we're going from here." 

"Thanks Blair" 

"No problem big brother." 

* * *

"So you moved out of the dorms?" 

"Yeah, awhile back" Blair waved towards the huge stacks of folders and papers scattered throughout his warehouse. "there wasn't room for all my research, and you've seen the broom closet I call an office. I needed space man." 

Daniel looked around and grinned, "Well, you have that." 

"Yeah, that I do." He sighed deeply, "Why didn't you call me sooner? I worry about you Danny." 

"I thought I was the one who worried about you." 

"'yeah, well, role reversals I guess. Man, I've never seen you this freaked. Maybe the job is just something simple." 

"We're talking military Blair. Nothing is ever simple with them." 

"Well...now that is true." 

"There are very few scenarios I can imagine where the military needs a linguist and an archaeologist, and none of them are good." 

"I see your point. So what are you gonna do?" 

"I don't know Blair. I just don't know." 

* * *

"Danny, I talked to Jack Kelso today. He says this Cathrine isn't military herself. She's a scientist of some kind. Her parents were involved in a dig in Giza back in the late 20's. Something they found caught the interest of the government somehow. According to Jack, it's all very top secret. The dig was back in the 20's, what's it's revelance today? This is getting weirder by the minute." 

* * *

"Christ Blair, what happened?" 

"It's ok Danny." Blair grimaced as he limped over to the sofa. "Just sprained my ankle." 

"Ok, so what happened to your face?" 

"Alright already. I fell when I was coming out of the Anthro building." 

"Fell?" 

"Yeah, some kid accidently ran into me. I was near the bottom of the stairs and I fell. I guess I hit my head too." 

"You guess? You don't remember for sure?" 

"I'm fine Danny, really. Just a few cuts and scrapes, on...and the sprained ankle." 

* * *

"How's your little friend?" 

"Who is this?" Daniel hissed into the phone. 

"Just someone who's concerned. It's amazing how many accidents your friend seems to have. Yesterday he falls down the stairs, then today hegets hit by a skateboarder. He was lucky, when he fell into the street there was no cars coming." 

"Who are you? What do you want?" 

"Just checking on you to see if you're going to take our little job offer." 

"And if I don't? 

"You're a smart man Dr. Jackson. I think you know what will happen if you don't" 

* * *

"Hey Danny, where are you?" Blair laid his backpack next to the sofa, "Danny?" 

He spied the envelope with his name and opened it. 

Hey Blair, I've decided to take the job after all.How bad can it Will be in contact soon. Love you Little Brother. 

Danny 

"Aww Danny...no...." 

The End?   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to LD Steen


End file.
